ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jessica Redfield
hi, hehehehe We got our OWN website!!!!!!!!! user:JosephFrost0304 where were you Where were you!?-JosephFrost0304. PS I'm dead in the game, there is newenamy named Axel Scott. were going bring josephfrost body over to africa so that we can revive it the same way jill valentine got revive but unfortunatly we need help as theres a majini outbreak. I have aload of metal gear rays and rexs and arsenal gear in action looking for axel scott arsenal gears are in the seas oh and your now first in command until we revive josephfrost as we want him to live long enough to retire. not die. user--Stephendwan 21:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) why your afraid that axel will go after you and kill you not to worry but you are second in command if you don't want it i can have it as im trying to get to africa to revive josephfrost. user--Stephendwan 21:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) why your afraid axel will go after you not to worry your going to africa with us so that we can take down the majini that are at the place. anyway you are second in command like that makes you incharge or you can tell me either way this axel guy keeps on threating me. user--Stephendwan 21:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) bring it on Me you and Stephen go to the Battle to the death page. We go and fight. Kill me forr killing Frost!-Axel Scott ok we can put someone else incharge like maybe forerunner. user--Stephendwan 21:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) COME ON Let's go., Battle to the death page ypu to Stephen Let's GO-Axel Scott its alright the metal gears will be there instead. user--Stephendwan 21:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) dude i wish we could just fight zombies and b.o.w and does he think that he is albert wesker or something.user--Stephendwan 21:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Once I come to back to life Axel Scott will be dirt.-JosephFrost0304 Ready to die I'm the new villan.-Scarecrow Killer darn Scarecrow seems like he will kill all of us. If I was alive, I'd kill him with me eyes closed.-JosephFrost0304 alex scott survived just look at what i did to him oh and what should we do kill the newbies villans or kill alex scott. user--Stephendwan 19:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) right then were putting frost into the chopper go in hold him and keep an eye out for dangers i'll fly. user--Stephendwan 20:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) get into the arsenal gear good now fire the hydrogen bomb. user--Stephendwan 20:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, its a tonge-in-cheek crack of Lt. Dan from Forrest Gump. :P 21:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hi Am I alive now?-JosephFrost0304 ummmmm..... How am I crazy? all I asked was I still alive.-JosephFrost0304 pay roles what's up Ready to do a mission? Me, you and bling.-JosephFrost0304 Yo! :P I gonna make a zombie survival game on L4D wikia.Can u help me?I planned the weapons but i need help on charecters.I also gonna ask Joseph.see ya!-Bling1907 ya........ It banned my IP number but i just got a new labtop so i can go on again.-JosephFrost0304 You vandalized, spammed, and created sockpuppet accounts. You're a fool if you think we won't ban you again.--User:GunFreak 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Piss off gunfreak man i'll bust you up.-JosephFrost0304 hey how you been?-JosephFrost0304 yes we will, just stay on and keep checking your messages and i'll let you know when-JosephFrost0304 ya.... but do you like it?-JosephFrost0304 wow did you kill someone and think that was their blood?-JosephFrost0304 you didn't kill any1 yet JosephFrost0304 we need you in the hot house page-JosephFrost0304 Re:??? Drag a pic of yourself onto your desk top then go to edit page, the on the top click on the little picture of a picture then hit upload file-JosephFrost0304 yo how dare i do what?-josephfrost0304 only cause u were off add yourself again-JosephFrost0304 go To the U.B.C.S. page and hit edit-JosephFrost0304 ok ok-JosephFrost0304 .. b...b..b..because you....u...u... were not on, i had to give the job away, u can be the leader of delta if you want-JosephFrost0304 k u can go add ur self-JosephFrost0304 sorryy i was on vacationnnn hahaha SORRY! sorry sorry i havent been replying welcome back no its cool :) but hey, looks like no member are on this anymore... let's say we bring this back and start a new mission, whadda say? we are the two founding members- JosephFrost0304 Hey Hey i am sorry that i do not reply sooner, it's just that nobody is here and i easily forget to check the status/activity of this wikia lol. But i was thinking if you wanted to start a new wikia, like a whole new role playing game (just like this one) since this one has gone to hell lol. So just let me know, and maybe i can get that started. But also, if i forget to check my messages for another month, leave my brother a message on silenthill.wikia.com, his user name is HardcoreHorror0304, and he is on wikia a lot more than i am, so if you let him know that you want to talk to me, or want to start a new game, i will come back on my account, -JosephFrost0304 And yes i like your profile pic :-) -JosephFrost0304 Hey! lol Long time! lol, hmmm, it could be of anything really... we can started a whole new game of a different subject, or we could just continue talking on this one. - JosephFrost0304 Alright Sounds cool! :) just let me know when you want me to make it! :) - JosephFrost0304 New wikia Okay :) So do you want me to make a random wikia, or a BSAA wikia, or something else completely, like a silent hill roleplaying one? - JosephFrost0304 Okay! :) Ok cool! I LOVE silent hill! more then resident evil actually, it's just an amazing game! have you played any?? Btw, I just talked to StephenDwan. He is gonna join us :) remember, me , you and him were the 1st 3 members, so me , u , and him will be the 1st 3 again. It's like a complete restart - JosephFrost0304 :) Okay well check out the page I made on the main page of the wikia called the new wikia , let me know what you think of the story :) but if you haven't played the game maybe we could create a walking dead role playing game, where its basically the whole world is infested with zombies, and we just try and survive, we just go from place to place, from house to house and just try and survive , where we wont have responsibilities like we do with the UBCS, lol :) - JosephFrost0304 okie Okay well do you wanna do a silent hill wikia or a walking dead wikia? remember walking dead is more just there are zombies over the whole world and we just survive, we have no responsibilities like we do with the UBCS, we basically just go from town to town and kill zombies and survive lol - JosephFrost0304 alright cool I'll set up the wikia and a little back story when i can! :) shouldnt be too long from now, maybe tomorrow, worst case friday - JosephFrost0304 hey so sorry hey im sorry school started back up and i got a shit ton of work lol im sorry i havent been on i will get that up when i can! ;) -JosephFrost0304 Hey! Hey, been awhile. You still alive? JosephFrost0304 (talk) 15:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC) OMG You sent me message this year! Well, way back in February, but still, this year! We usually take a couple years to reply xD I'm good! I'm going to check this way more often to see if you replied! How have you been? What's been going on in your life? :O - JosephFrost0304 Still here Just so you know I'm still checking often, I'm not going to check every 2 years like I used to lol - JosephFrost0304 Hey old friend! - JosephFrost0304